Personalized interactive television or Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) is a broadband cable TV network. The broadband cable TV network integrates various technologies such as the Internet, multimedia and communications to provide a new technology of multiple interactive services including a digital TV to a user. The broadband cable TV network can adapt to the trend of rapid development of the network very well, and effectively utilizes multiple types of network resources. A content distribution system is a system in which an IPTV system is applied to a mobile terminal. With the rapid development of content distribution network service, how to improve the storage utilization rate and service utilization rate of the system becomes a key factor influencing service deployment.
In the related art, in a content distribution network system, one content is generally stored in a way of one media file, two index files and three catalogue files in a distributed file system. For this storage way, one content may occupy multiple file blocks in the file system, but the content distribution network system is widely applied to the mobile terminal, which has rich video content and low code rate, and the file to be stored is generally within the range from several Megabytes (MBs) to several tens of MBs. Since there are a large number of files which occupy many files and file blocks in the distributed file system, the file system is quite low in storage efficiency and high in cost.